


Once and For All

by CatchTheGhost



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Disney World, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Social drinking, aged up a bit, and uh, bed sharing, cough cough, gossiping coworkers, slightly a buisnessmen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchTheGhost/pseuds/CatchTheGhost
Summary: Seokmin decides to ask out the tall, dark, and ridiculous man from the other company's team and is treated to a first date at Disney World.





	Once and For All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starchase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchase/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my lovely friend and beta reader Mica! (*´▽｀*) 
> 
> *as this was a fic written for her, she was not allowed to read it before it was posted. As such, it has not been beta-ed. Apologies in advance for... everything you're about to read. （≧∇≦）

“Mingyu-ssi, will you go out with me?”

Seokmin gave his all to not flinch or lose eye contact, but no amount of will power could stop the blush flashing from ear to ear across his face. He did it, he finally did it. He had faced the towering man from the newly partnered company Seokmin’s team had been negotiating with for a week straight and finally asked him out.

The two opposing teams came from US branches of neighboring South Korean companies, both relocated to Florida. While most of the minor staff were local Americans, all the head of staffs were native Koreans, which meant all the meetings were being had in rapid-fire Hangul. 

When Mingyu walked in with his tiny and frankly adorable boss Lee Jihoon, Seokmin assumed it would be a case of good cop, bad cop. Only Jihoon started circling the boardroom like a shark, dancing almost violently with Seokmin’s own boss Choi Seungcheol and spitting so much fire there was no way the cute man could be anything but the most ruthless of bosses. It was immediately apparent Mingyu had been brought in as the softer, soothing personality.

And soft he was. During the time he and Seokmin swapped sassy compliments and hard facts, they were circling each other more like puppies playing. As the week wore on it was apparent the two of them easily saw eye-to-eye and could pull smiles out of each other without trying. Seokmin found himself slowly falling for the taller man with his witty jokes and charming smile.

It was Wednesday when one of those witty jokes nearly sent Seokmin flying out of his chair. The two teams had a quiet pause to regroup, and Seokmin couldn’t help but overhear the other group’s boss grouch, “We need to get all of these straight.”

And Mingyu, bless him, quickly retaliated with, “Sorry, never was good at being straight.” The resulting sounds of feigned disgust from his men was all Seokmin needed to realize that was, in fact, a gay joke. Mingyu was gay, and Seokmin wanted to die.

“He’s so cute though!” He found himself whining to his own coworkers later that evening over paperwork. “And I can’t believe he’s actually gay! I hope I didn’t mishear him, I really hope I didn’t.” Ever the optimist, he happily filed his work away, talking out loud to anyone in the office who would hear him.

Luckily Minghao and Seungkwan were always up for gossip. “‘He’? Who’s ‘he’? Mister tall, dark, and ridiculous?” Seungkwan all but threw himself over the cubicle wall to ask.

“Yah, did you even hear the words falling out his mouth?” Minghao tilted back in his chair, his small glasses sliding up the bridge of his nose. “It’s a damn good thing he’s handsome, or his mouth will ruin things for him big time.”

“I thought his jokes were cute too.” Seokmin said, slightly deflated.

“Oh my God, of course you would.” With a dramatic flourish Seungkwan threw himself back into his work space.

But Seokmin would not be dissuaded. As Thursday rolled around he paid very close attention to Mingyu, hoping to catch another slip of whether or not Seokmin had a fighting chance. This of course, meant that he was focused on Mingyu’s every word and caught a few things he would have otherwise missed. It gave him a much stronger counter argument when it was his turn to speak, but Mingyu wasn’t deterred. If anything, he looked more emboldened to fight back. Seokmin’s efforts earned him a strong compliment from Seungcheol as soon as that day’s meeting was over.

“I’m surprised, usually I have to get you to stop humming before you’ll straighten up and listen during meetings.” Seungcheol slapped him on the back and laughed.

Seokmin easily fed off his boss’s good mood and laughed back, remembering Mingyu’s joke, “You know I have a hard time being straight about anything.” The amount of cringe that rippled through every staff member within a 50 foot radius was a testament to how terrible the joke was.

It earned him another consoling pat on the back, paired with a rather harsh, “Let’s leave the jokes out of the meetings, okay?”

Later their English translator Joshua texted Seokmin, having heard all the gossip from Seungkwan, and encouraged him to do something about it. There wasn’t any problems with Seokmin dating someone from the opposing company, as they were working on becoming partners, so what did he have to loose? In fact, Joshua believed having them get together would be good for overall morale.

_Like an arranged marriage to unify kingdoms_

_That sounds silly doesn’t it?_

_… Didn’t you JUST call him a real life prince?_

_Okay, but he is???_

Eventually he went to bed, but not before trying to come up with a plan. He spent a good hour trying to decide what he would say to Mingyu once the final meeting was over, and fell asleep mumbling about the man’s beautiful biceps.

Finally, Friday came around and Seungcheol signed the final contract with Jihoon. When both teams cheered, it didn’t escape Seokmin’s notice that Mingyu was looking only at him, that same charming smile disarming him completely this time. And Seokmin remained disarmed all the way until the big business dinner they all attended that night. Everyone took a drink with their respective boss, which meant that the bosses each ended up drinking about 6 times apiece just to start with. While Seungcheol looked none the worse for wear, it was clear Jihoon was not a man who could hold his liquor.

Seokmin could relate. He also couldn’t handle too much alcohol, so he almost found himself turning down the next drink offered to him, until he looked up the long arm of the man offering it to him. Dazzling him with an amazing smile, Mingyu held out the bottle, offering to pour for him.

“To the health of our companies.” Mingyu warmly said.

‘T-to health... yeah.” Smooth like gravel. Thankfully Mingyu didn’t seem to care that Seokmin suddenly couldn’t string two words together, and they both took a drink. While Seokmin was afraid of drinking too much in case he couldn’t say what he wanted to later, Mingyu seemed to have no problems downing his glass.

That is, until the dinner was over and Mingyu was leaning heavily on Seokmin as they walked out. Looking around, he saw similar states all around. Seungcheol was carrying Jihoon who had latched himself onto his back like a koala, Joshua had become best bros with the other company’s English translator Vernon, Minghao was speaking in what must have been rapid fire Mandarin to the Chinese member of the other team Junhui, and Jeonghan was harassing the youngest member of the other team Chan, disbelieving that he was even old enough to drink with them. He was also sure he saw Seungkwan take off with Wonwoo to make sure that one guy from the other group who nearly danced on the table and called himself “Hoshi” didn’t fall into a toilet while throwing up.

As they caught cabs and called for rides the crowd of them gradually thinned until only a few were left, Mingyu continuously denying rides so he could make sure the others got home first. “I’m fine, I’m fine, really, I can handle a couple of drinks. Are you okay though?” He easily pulled Seokmin in a loose little hug with an arm thrown around his shoulders.

“I’m fine!” He proclaimed a little too loudly. “I didn’t drink much, or I’d end up like, um, your coworker Hoshi.”

“Soonyoung?” Mingyu asked with a barely concealed giggle. “Ah, he’s always getting into trouble. I should go see if he’s alive.”

Sensing that Mingyu was about to leave, Seokmin quickly caught his arm as he reluctantly tried to slip away. “Wait, I had something to ask you.”

He quickly stopped, as if he never really meant to leave at all, and turned back to give Seokmin his full attention. “Whatever you want.” His easy-going nature and overgrown puppy-like tendencies vanished as a mature, strong man took their place. Eyes shining, perhaps not so much due to the alcohol but something else entirely, Mingyu gave Seokmin the softest of smiles as he waited for the question. He let Seokmin’s hand slide down his arm and caught his hand, holding it ever so gently.

“Mingyu-ssi, will you go out with me?”

Rather than looking surprised Mingyu looked relieved, unrecognized tension bleeding out of him as his shoulders fell and he let out a laugh, the flash of maturity gone as the easy side of him returned in full force. “Yes! Oh my God, yes!”

“Really? You will?” It was Seokmin’s turn to melt with relief. “So you really are into men then?”

“I was so worried _you_ weren’t gay, I started dropping hints everywhere until Jihoon-sajangnim hit me and told me to quit it!”

“Ha! I knew that ‘straight’ joke was on purpose!” Seokmin fully let all his guards down and returned to the same happy virus he always was. “I was even crying to my coworkers that you were so cute and I had to do something before I lost track of you!” By now Seokmin was in a full fit of giggles, what little alcohol he had loosening his lips more than usual. The added joy of not being rejected made him hyped up when he should have felt exhausted.

Mingyu seemed to be the same way, a flash of excitement filling his face. “Oh! Hey, I have an idea actually. It’s kinda silly, but hear me out, okay?”

“Okay?”

“Will you go to Disney World with me tomorrow?”

Short circuit.

“WHAT? DISNEY???” Seokmin exclaimed, startled.

“YES!” Mingyu shouted back, mistaking Seokmin’s disbelief for excitement. “I’ve got two free passes for all the parks tomorrow so we can go all day, or if you want we can just go in the afternoon to one park. Unless... maybe you don’t want to?” Mingyu finally keyed in to Seokmin’s silent expression.

“I-yes, of course! I’d love to go! It’s not silly at all!” Seokmin quickly wiped the disbelief from his face. “Actually, I’ve just… never been before, not since moving here for work. I don’t know anything about it or what to plan.”

“It’s okay, I go all the time, so don’t worry about it. I can think up a quick plan. So, I can pick you up tomorrow morning? Oh, and I need your phone number!”

Everything happened so quickly Seokmin wasn’t sure it was real. By the time his cab arrived he not only had Mingyu’s phone number and a happy little emoji filled text from him, but the magnificent bloom of fondness in his chest for the taller man.

Sleep normally would have evaded him considering the excitement of the next day, but even the small amount of alcohol he’d consumed was enough to bring him back to his normally exhausted state at the end of a hard week. After a quick text to verify their start time in the morning Seokmin allowed himself to lie in bed and fall sleep dreaming of the coming day.

Of course, sleeping in was not an option, but it seemed all the anxiety he didn’t feel the night before decided to hit him with a bolt of adrenaline right at 7 am. “Oh no,” the spike of first date anxiety finally hitting him, “I went to bed and didn’t plan ANYTHING!” In an instant Seokmin was awake and showering, going through his morning routine with extra care that everything was perfect, debating for more than an acceptable amount of time on just how much of himself needed to be cleaned up. It was a first date for one, and he’d never brought a man home after the first date, so did he really need to grab the body trimmer?

Once his crisis was settled (he did it anyways, blushing furiously the whole time at the implication that held) he then got to work on his hair. After several failed attempts at something more like the idol hair styles that were so popular in South Korea recently, he gave up and went with his usual work style, something no-nonsense and easy to fix if it got messed up. About half way through pulling one side back he got startled by a good morning text from Mingyu. The texting flowed easily all morning as they agreed to skip breakfast in favor of eating lots of snacks at the park, which gave Seokmin less time than he thought.

This of course gave him more to worry about, as he tore apart his closet for the most perfect date outfit he could come up with. An hour and a half later and he stared at himself in the mirror, a brown sweater over and light blue pants. He put on his white running shoes for the sake of them walking all day, and then blanched when he realized he never finished fixing his hair, one half still hanging over his forehead. He only had a second to panic before a ringing chime through the apartment reminded him that time was up. He ran to the intercom to let Mingyu into the building and waited by the door, choosing to just make peace with his weird hair before a knock had him opening the door. 

And wasn’t Mingyu the most gorgeous model he’d ever seen. A black button down with razor thin white accent lines on one side, clearly designer, fit perfectly over his rippling muscles. The shirt was matched with white denim and black shoes, topped off with perfectly matched monochrome accents of black metal and silver. All together the man looked like he belonged on a catwalk, not an amusement park.

“Hi! Sorry I showed up early, I just wanted to make absolutely sure I wouldn’t get lost or end up late.” The man beamed, his little canine teeth peeking out so cutely Seokmin almost swooned. That is, until he realized he looked like a brown paper bag next to this idol.

“No, it’s okay, I was just... uh, still getting dressed! These are just house clothes! I’m gonna go—“

“Do you want me to help pick an outfit?” Mingyu hedged, not wanting to overstep.

“... Yes, please,” Seokmin conceded with a laugh, “I’m terrible with fashion and you look like you walked right out of a magazine.”

“What, this outfit? It did.” He said nonchalantly as they walked through Seokmin’s apartment to his now trashed bedroom. Ignoring Seokmin’s jaw that had joined the clothes on the floor, Mingyu quickly beelined to a few tops thrown carelessly on the bed, stumbling over some of the clothes on the floor. “I uh, do a little modeling on the side, when work at the office is light. Perks of being 183 cm tall, you know. Friends ask for favors, and I can’t turn them down.” Despite his words being what should have sounded like bragging, it actually sounded perfectly reasonable coming from his mouth, and it was obvious Mingyu was embarrassed by the admission as well.

To cover his embarrassment he quickly threw two shirts at Seokmin, telling him to leave the pants on and shoved him towards the bathroom to change. This unfortunately gave Seokmin another chance to stare at his strange hair and debated on quickly changing it again. Somehow, Mingyu must have sensed a bad fashion decision about to happen and he called through the door, “Don’t mess with your hair, I have an idea.”

Feeling rightfully scolded, Seokmin laughed as he threw off the brown sweater (and wondered idly if it could go in the burnable trash) and donned the pink T-shirt and pastel blue striped button down he was given. The outfit matched remarkably well, and wasn’t something Seokmin had ever considered putting together. He felt like he wouldn’t look too out of place with Mingyu and was finally confident enough to be seen in the same room as him.

Which was perfect, as Mingyu quickly stepped in and got to work fixing Seokmin’s hair. He didn’t do much besides lifting the front half that wasn’t pulled back and did something with a comb and hair product to lift the hair up and off his forehead, sweeping it to the side dramatically and then setting it with some kind of hairspray from Mingyu’s black satchel.

“One last thing.” He put the can on the counter and pulled out a tube of what looked like lip balm from the bag. “Hold still.” He commanded, taking Seokmin’s jaw gently in the palm of his hand and lifting it so they could see eye to eye. Every so slowly he applied the balm to his lips, taking great care to line them evenly before whispering, “There, perfect.”

For a brief and shining moment, Seokmin thought Mingyu was going to lean in and kiss him, but it was shattered when an alarm went off in Mingyu’s bag. In his haste to answer it he dropped the lip balm in the sink, knocked over hairspray, and nearly chucked his phone into the toilet. Seokmin jumped back at his clumsy flailing, taking the time to calm his racing heart while Mingyu answered the phone.

A few moments later he put it away and quickly went to return the items to his bag. “Uber is here, you ready to go?”

“Huh—oh, I thought you drove here.”

Looking a bit shameful, he admitted, “I did, but parking at the parks sucks so I figured it’d be cheaper in the long run to just get a ride there and back. I hope you don’t mind me leaving my car here?”

“If you parked it in a marked guest spot it’s fine.” Seokmin tried and failed to look nonplussed, but the splash of red on his cheeks did nothing to help. He realized that it meant at the end of the night they’d both end up coming back to his apartment building, no matter what. The thought sent a thrill up his spine, and he was secretly glad he’d taken that extra time in the shower that morning.

Completely ignoring all the mirrors in his apartment due to these less than innocent thoughts surely coloring his face, it wasn’t until they were in the mirrored elevator that Seokmin noticed his lips. They were tinged a dusty rose color from what must have been the, apparently, tinted lip balm. More specifically, it was the same shade as Mingyu’s lips.

Not that he was staring.

(He was definitely staring.)

During the ride over they started talking, searching for common topics to cover and found quickly work was boring as they had identical jobs. Once they ran out of shit talk about with their jobs they moved on to coworkers, quickly laughing as memories of the previous drunken night came back to them. Shit talking about their coworkers lasted longer, up until the driver dropped them off at the first gate of the parks.

One security gate after the next passed as they used their finger prints to activate the day passes. Once they hopped on the ferry to get to the Magic Kingdom Seokmin finally had a chance to take a closer look at the credit card sized pass and noticed dates stamped on it. “Mingyu-ssi, where did you get these day passes from? They’re only good for this weekend.”

“You don’t have to use honorifics with me, it’s fine. I mean, we are on a date, right?” At that they both blushed, but didn’t try to hide it this time. They were adult men, they could handle themselves on a first date. “Oh, and the passes came from my boss. The children’s division keeps giving them to the company as gifts and Jihoon-sajangnim just hands them over to me most of the time.”

“Ah, are you a big Disney fan then?”

“Actually, not especially, it’s just... okay, this is going to sound really silly, but... there’s a reason I wanted to bring you here today. I mean! As opposed to somewhere else! I don’t mean I was just using you to come, I very much wanted to be with _you_ not just _here_ —I mean—“ At this Mingyu just shut up, dragging his hands over his face comically and Seokmin could see his ears burning red. 

It was so endearing Seokmin wanted to cry. “It’s okay, you can tell me why. I won’t judge you, promise.”

Looking up over his hands Mingyu sighed. “Well, I was originally going to bring my niece. She loves Disney, and I was going to surprise her with the passes, but when I called my sister she said my niece had a fever and wouldn’t be able to come before the passes ran out. So, when you asked me out, I thought at least they wouldn’t go to waste.”

Seokmin heard him, but his mind had turned to cotton candy at how sweet the sentiment was. “So wait, then the mistakes you kept making at yesterday’s meeting, was that because you were worried about your niece?”

Defeated, Mingyu sighed and leaned on the window sill of the ferry. “Okay, you got me. I couldn’t focus at all. Her dad passed away before she was born, and that caused my sister to go into early labor. My niece was so tiny and sick when she was born I swore I’d do anything for her for the rest of her life. And back then, we were living under the assumption that it wouldn’t be very long. But,” he said cheering up, “she’s very healthy now! So I do whatever I can for her, as often as she wants me.”

Seokmin found himself grinning from ear to ear. To think, this imposingly tall, frightening looking man was actually a fool for his little niece!

Mingyu scoffed and stared him down. “Is that what you thought of me??”

“I said that out loud??? Oh no, I didn’t—“ but Mingyu stopped him by nearly doubling over in full body laughs.

“Okay but that does sound like me!” He straightened up and ran his hands over his face. “Everyone always tells me stuff like that, but I’m surprised you picked up on it so quick.” The ferry rocked just then as they finally reached the dock and Mingyu turned around before he could catch the look on Seokmin’s face.

“It’s because I was watching you all this week.” He whispered to himself. Part of him wanted Mingyu to hear the quiet admission, but another part hoped Mingyu didn’t catch it over the loudspeaker announcing the ferry’s arrival.

However, when Mingyu turned back he offered to take Seokmin’s hand and shyly said, “I was watching you too, you know.”

Stunned into silence with faces redder than tomatoes, the two walked hand in hand into the Magic Kingdom.

It being Seokmin’s first time to the theme park he simply followed wherever Mingyu led him. They, meaning Mingyu, decided the Magic Kingdom was for rides and then in the afternoon Epcot would be for shopping and eating. Seokmin also realized that Mingyu had gotten them fast passes set up on a perfectly revolving schedule so they were neither rushing through the morning nor missing out on anything major in the short time they had.

Sometime after Haunted Mansion (where Seokmin jumped a screamed about a hundred times while Mingyu resolutely Did Not) but before Space Mountain Mingyu claimed that the best way to visit any park was to spend a whole day on each, but lamented that they only had one. The implication was clear as a bell and, being a full grown man who wasn’t new to the dating game, Seokmin sweetly looked up at his date and gave him a sunny smile in response. “Then I guess you’ll have to bring me a few more times so you can show me everything.” The not-so-subtle request for more dates was not lost on Mingyu, who grinned back.

What Mingyu wished he could have missed were Seokmin’s ungodly loud shrieks as they entered the pitch black Space Mountain at top speed. He screamed and screamed, and at one point Mingyu was sure the sheer volume of it would be enough to drive anyone deaf.

Probably the only reason Mingyu didn’t focus on it was because in all honestly he was dead terrified by roller coasters. It was all he could do to keep his mouth shut and not scream along side Seokmin, trying his best to remain strong and stoic. However Space Mountain had a way of breaking even the strongest of resolves.

Soon enough, Mingyu broke as well. The two men were screaming their heads off in harmony, crying out for their mothers as they shot through the darkness. With all sense of time left behind at the loading platform the two felt like they traveled for hours before they finally slowed to a stop. Even though they were both gasping and disheveled, Mingyu still hopped out before Seokmin and offered him a hand to climb out of the shuttle.

Somewhere from the platform there was a wolf whistle. Bristling, Mingyu looked up to intercede on anyone about to spit an insult about gays but instead he saw a group of teens both the source of the whistle and a few thumbs up in their direction. One of the boys got smacked on the arm by his friend as they chided him because why couldn’t he be like that?

But once the sound of Seokmin’s laughter filled his ears, Mingyu quickly forgot about the teens and focused back on his date. “Mingyu-ah, oh my God, are you afraid of roller coasters too?” His little giggles were infectious and soon Mingyu giggling as well. The two made a weak attempt at stepping out of the path of other riders off loading and tried to walk back outside without collapsing into full body fits of laughter.

Failing that, Mingyu leaned back against the wall, pulling Seokmin gently by the hand until he weakly thumped against it as well. Trying to catch their breath as the last of the previous riders passed them, they realized quickly that they were alone in the narrow hallway. Seokmin was the first to move, sliding a little closer until their clasped hands were pressing against both of their thighs. His bravery faltered as they both sobered up immediately, neither sure if moving forward was okay just yet.

Tensions of the sexual kind flared briefly as Mingyu took the smallest step to face Seokmin fully, using his full height to crowd him back against the wall. Seokmin’s tiny gasp was quickly replaced by a soft sigh as he looked up, forcing his head to tilt sweetly in an almost too-inviting _kiss me_ pose. Mingyu brought his free hand to rest gently on Seokmin’s cheek before—

“PLEASE KEEP THE WALKWAYS CLEAR AS YOU EXIT THE BUILDING, AND HAVE A DISNEY DAY!” Both boys jumped a mile apart as they avoided making eye contact with a Disney cast member currently shooing them out of the hall. They marched out the building in dead silence until they were well away from the eyes of the staff before the giggles were back in full force. This time they did collapse, falling into each other and nearly loosing balance as their peals of laughter reached a fever pitch. They decided after that to ditch the “scary” rides and head off to some of the safer parts of the park.

Eventually lunch time came around and they took one of the Friendship boats to Epcot. The boat captain made a lot of jokes that unfortunately were based off English puns so Seokmin had a hard time keeping up, but the few jokes he did understand had him cackling loudly. Eventually the captain noticed and said, “Well thank you sir, usually I’m lucky if my jokes get a light chuckle but I’m gonna have to ask you to aim your grin at your friend there as the literal sun shining out of your smile is blinding my rearview mirrors.” While the joke only served to make Seokmin laugh more quietly in embarrassment, it did much to crack Mingyu up nearly to tears.

After that harrowing trip they arrived at Epcot. They swiftly made a beeline for Japan and Mingyu showed off his Japanese by ordering at the restaurant there. Soon they were sampling sake and buying little gifts and trinkets at the huge department store there. Before they spent too much money in one place, Mingyu pulled Seokmin away to one of the pavilions they missed, Moscow. They only stayed long enough to look around the winding “streets” and for Mingyu to sample another drink before he directed Seokmin away, not to France, but back towards Japan.

“Wouldn’t it make more senes to go in order?” Seokmin looked confused.

“We are,” Mingyu said, pausing in front of the great torii gate and signaling Seokmin to get closer for a selfie, “We just want to make France last because they have the best sweets for after dinner, so we’re going to go this way around. Okay, one, two, three!” The picture turned out perfect, a perfect two-shot couple selca.

More interesting than that, Mingyu seemed to be ordering alcohol at every country they were in. The sake made sense because they were eating lunch, and not even Seokmin could pass Germany without having a beer, but once they left China with drinks in hand Seokmin grew suspicious.

“Isn’t it a bit early for this much drinking?” He eventually teased as they sampled another drink, this time from Norway.

“This,” he said raising a cup of white ale, “Is called Drinking Around The World. It’s an Epcot thing. Since we’re walking around a lot and mostly sharing a single drink, I’m not going to get drunk. That is,” he leaned closer to his date, “Unless you’re looking to end the night drunk?” A bit of the tension from earlier passed between them, but in broad daylight with children in Mickey ears running past, the moment passed quickly as Seokmin playfully pushed back against Mingyu’s strong, firm chest. Yes, very muscular, very nice, Seokmin thought to himself as they skipped on to the Mexico pavilion.

There the tension got worse as they got on a ride that was simultaneously a romantic looking waterway and somehow Donald Duck themed. The ride was dim and they had a single boat to themselves, and yet somehow things couldn’t have been more awkward. With the ride music playing loud mariachi music there was zero chance for either of them feeling up to making out, least of all wasting their first kiss to the sound of the three amigos quacking away.

Somehow the ride sobered the two of them up a bit as they decided not to do The World of Tomorrow out of fears they would actually start making out on a slow ride, and ditched the race track as they both knew they wouldn’t be able to stomach it. They did end up stopping to wait in the short line to see Baymax from Big Hero 6 and got pictures with him, making ridiculous faces the whole time, making the kid waiting in line next crack up laughing.

It quickly became apparent that that was actually Seokmin’s favorite part of meeting Baymax as he kept mentioning the little boy as they walked towards Canada’s pavilion by way of the flower garden bridge. “You really seemed to like that little kid.” Mingyu observed.

“I love kids! Ah, I really hope I can get married soon and adopt some kids of my own.” Seokmin said wistfully into canopy of flowering trees on the path. Gradually his face grew hot as he realized what he was implying and slowed to a stop in the middle of the path. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean… I know it’s just the first date, I wasn’t trying to say…” but his words faded away at the look on Mingyu’s face. Completely unreadable, he looked like he had just seen the sun itself for the very first time. Awe mixed with something else entirely took over his face.

Though he was caught staring, Mingyu took his time in looking away. “That… that’s something I’ve been wanting too. To get married and have kids. But kids… since I’m gay, I thought, maybe my niece was the only kid I’d ever get to help raise, so I’m doing everything I can. I figured... I’d never get another chance. Maybe I’d never find someone who wanted that too.” Now the only thing on his face was a bright blush, brighting further as Seokmin stepped into his space and wrapped his arms around his broad chest in a tight hug. It was the closest they’d been so far, but that tension from earlier was gone. For the time being, the two of them were vulnerable and had shared a bit more of themselves than they’d intended, but had received each other well.

It only took a little turn of Seokmin’s head, of Mingyu leaning down just a fraction, before the two were sweetly kissing. Soft and gentle, they pressed into it their new and tender feelings, letting them bloom fully in their hearts. It wasn’t the first time Mingyu had kissed someone on the first date but this experience was so vastly different as he’d never met anyone like Seokmin. Not only was Seokmin so honest and sweet and pure, but he fit so perfectly in Mingyu’s arms that now he never wanted to let him go. Just breaking the kiss felt like a stab to the heart, but the gazes of pure adoration in their eyes afterward was a pleasing salve. Eventually they did part, lacing fingers together as they walked and letting the warmth spread into the darkest corners of their hearts.

The rest of their trips around the country pavilions equaled a quick stop in Canada and then a long stop at the Rose & Crown pub in United Kingdom’s pavilion. It was a bit early for dinner, considering all the snacks they’d been eating around the park, so they grabbed their drinks and then a single order of fish and chips from the Yorkshire County Fish Shop by the World Showcase Lagoon to eat and drink for a bit.

Leaning over the rail, they fed each other fries and tried to guess facts about each other and then correct them when they’re wrong, like a game of Reverse 20 Questions. The assumptions were ridiculous and lighthearted, but something in them tugged at the men’s hearts. They leaned into each other, shoulders brushing as they gazed more into to each other’s eyes than the lagoon before them.

Seokmin couldn’t help but ask about Mingyu’s niece and learned just how much he loved the little girl. He excitedly talked about her favorite princesses and which rides and places were her favorites in the parks. It wasn’t until he happily announced, “And I bet she’ll love you, when you finally meet her,” that he realized he was once again making plans for the future all on his own.

Once again though, Seokmin caught on and easily reciprocated, “I hope I get to meet her soon then. She sounds absolutely adorable.” He gently clasped Mingyu’s hand and leaned a little more heavily into him. Although, it seemed more the alcohol than affection weighing him down, but they both ignored it for the time being. Still leaning on his arm, the two started off towards their final stop, France.

The bakery there was full of a thousand and one sweets and Seokmin seemed to want one of everything. He loaded down his plate with macarons, tiny cakes, and cookies galore, and Mingyu’s plate wasn’t any different. The two smeared cream on each other’s faces as they laughed, enjoying their treats fully and tried once again to have a more date-like conversation, but it seemed not to be. However, they were both acutely aware of the fact that neither of them really needed the awkward first date talks as they already felt completely comfortable with each other.

They made one final stop at Les Vins de France for glasses of wine, Mingyu teaching Seokmin how to properly appreciate every aspect of it. Seokmin was a bit lost, but enjoyed watching how engrossed Mingyu was in the finer points of drinking wine correctly. Surprisingly, Seokmin did taste a difference, jokingly thanking Mingyu for showing him the ways of proper wine tasting. The romantic air of France made Seokmin feel like the day was ending perfectly, but that idea shattered quickly as Mingyu checked his phone for the time and all but yanked him back in the direction of the dock.

“Yah! We have to go, it’s nearly time.”

“Time for what???”

Mingyu all but threw them both onto a boat just before the final call for boarding, stopping only once they found a spot to lean against as all the seats were taken. “Well, you can’t leave you first trip to Disney World without seeing Wishes.”

“Wishes?”

“The fireworks over Cinderella’s Castle.” Mingyu’s grin was so dazzling that even though Seokmin only vaguely knew about it he felt just as hyped up as Mingyu.

However, that hype died a bit when they returned to the Magic Kingdom and found an absolutely insane amount of people crowding the courtyard in front of the castle, cast members directing traffic towards taped off zones and clearing loiterers from the walkways. Luckily, both Mingyu and Seokmin were tall and easily stepped up behind a large crowd on the edge of the tape, view unobstructed by the short people in front of them.

They started going through the pictures they’d taken all day and were slowly thinning their camera rolls of all the vetoed shots and favoriting the best ones when a small hand touched Mingyu’s side. Looking down, a little boy had grabbed a bit of Mingyu’s shirt tail and was staring right at Seokmin.

It only took a second before realization dawned on Seokmin’s face. “Oh! You’re that little boy from before!” Sure enough, Mingyu also remembered the kid from the ridiculous pictures they took. But instead of the laughing face from before, the boy was wearing a grave look this time, looping a finger through Mingyu’s belt loop and pulling himself up onto his tip toes as if he could somehow see over the crowd.

“Did you get lost?” Mingyu asked in his best English. The boy didn’t respond but the tears that started to well up in his eyes suggested he hit the nail right on the head. “Okay, hang on.” He warned, and suddenly the child was airborne, Mingyu easily lifting him onto one of his shoulders so the boy could see over the crowd.

Though taken by surprise at Mingyu’s quick thinking, Seokmin had enough sense to reach his hands up to steady the boy who was just as equally startled. And then the boy’s eyes locked on someone and he yelled something neither of them understood. Two of the people in front of them turned to see what was happening, but the boy didn’t stop, yelling louder each time, frustration driving the tears to finally start falling. Without skipping a beat Mingyu took in a lung full of breath and shouted the word loud and clear.

Seokmin jumped in shock, “Do you know what he’s saying???”

“I have NO IDEA,” Mingyu gave him a blank stare, “but it’s something.” He shouted the word again, triggering several others to finally turn around and take notice. Rather than explaining anything to them, the boy loosened his grip on Mingyu’s wrist and pointed roughly to a spot in the crowd, yelling the word again. A lady in front of them seemed to understand, turning back around towards the direction the boy pointed and shouted the word, loud and shrill. Her pronunciation was much clearer than either the boy or Mingyu, and finally a head in the deep of the crowd turned.

What happened next was like a shark diving through a school of fish. A woman of medium build was shoving through the crowd with the strength of a full grown bull, letting none stand in her way until she reached Mingyu, who fluidly pulled the boy from his shoulder and passed him into the woman’s arms. The lady who yelled with them quickly caught the woman by the shoulder and the two started speaking very quickly, likely some form of Spanish, before the woman turned back to Mingyu and Seokmin. Suddenly she was speaking, gesturing with her hand and grabbing Mingyu’s bicep as she continued repeating the same words over and over. Confused, Seokmin looked at the lady next to him. Unfortunately she started in English, to which Seokmin laughed embarrassingly and responded, “No, no, we don’t speak English well.”

“She’s saying ‘thank you’. You know ‘you’re welcome’?” Seokmin nodded, “Then tell her like this,” and the lady gave him a short phrase to repeat. He got the woman’s attention and said the thick words with what must have been a terrible amount of Korean accent, but the woman laughed, readjusting the boy on her hip and said her thanks again. Eventually they disappeared into the crowd again and everyone returned to their own business.

But Seokmin, just this side of tipsy, was still astonished by what had happened. “Yah, how are you so cool?” He leaned into Mingyu’s side once more, wrapping his arms around one of Mingyu’s and pressed his cheek to the expensively soft fabric of his shirt.

“I... uh, I just. Did the first thing I could think of.” Mingyu stuttered, watching Seokmin unsubtly drape himself over Mingyu.

“What if you were drunk?” Seokmin quickly realized what he was doing and straightened up, loosely holding Mingyu’s hand with both of his. “Actually, I might be a little drunk.” 

Before Mingyu could agree with him a loudspeaker voice called for ladies and gentlemen and all eyes quickly glued to the castle as the announcement went out that Wishes was about to start. Soon music started and projections covered the front of the castle in beautiful lights and shows. When Tinkerbell jumped from the tallest spire on a zip line Seokmin gasped and Mingyu realized it would be a lot more fun watching Seokmin than the actual show. 

Sure enough, as fireworks bloomed across the sky in time to the music Seokmin’s eyes began sparkling with awe. Quietly Mingyu moved to stand behind Seokmin, gently pulling his arm from his hands so he could wrap them around him. Weak with his newfound emotions, Seokmin let himself be pulled back into Mingyu’s chest and grasped his wrists again, not letting him go. Like this, Mingyu felt every single one of Seokmin’s jumps and gasps throughout the show, watching the side of his face in the light of the fireworks as he took in the whole experience. Out of the corner of his eye Seokmin saw Mingyu watching him and found he couldn’t help himself as he turned in his arms and pulled Mingyu down into a breathtaking kiss.

A kiss that didn’t seem to have an end, even when the fireworks were over and the park started to empty out around them. But soon enough they had to part, keeping close as they walked out of the park with arms linked, satchel and backpack weighed down with their purchases and happy memories. When they got to transport to get back to the front gates they stayed cuddled close on the shuttle bus’s seats. Finally they got to a stop where they could call for an Uber and they kept having giggly kisses while they waited.

Seokmin finally had a lightbulb moment while Mingyu flicked through his phone. “Mingyu-ah! I just realized, you’re going home with me, and _it’s only the first date_.” Seokmin’s voice dropping to a scandalous whisper.

Mingyu barked out a laugh, “I have to go home with you, I parked my car at your apartment building.”

“Yeah, but,” Seokmin fit himself against Mingyu’s side again, “you can’t drive home. You’re drunk, remember?” And Mingyu was about to refute that but his phone chimed that the driver was near.

After Mingyu verified in a very not-drunk sounding tone that the guy was indeed their Uber driver they piled in and remained on surprisingly good behavior on the drive back to Seokmin’s apartment. Normally upon arriving from the street it was only a turn and walk down to the underground parking, meaning Mingyu didn’t need to go inside at all. He could have bid Seokmin goodnight at the lobby doors.

But Seokmin was right, Mingyu was a little too tipsy to possibly drive, despite being in better condition than his date. Somehow they found themselves in front of the elevators and were faced with the final question of the night.

Did Seokmin want to invite Mingyu up?

One look at that statuesque figure and gorgeous face (like he hadn’t been staring at them all day) and Seokmin came to the forgone conclusion that the night was always going to end up like this. Especially after the decision he made that morning about shaving. Quietly punching in the code number for the elevator and watching the doors open wide, Seokmin gently grabbed Mingyu’s wrist and pulled him in without a word.

And words certainly weren’t needed, as the doors slid shut and the men quickly turned on each other in a heavy kiss. The kiss became too heated, too quickly and they found themselves struggling to look composed as the doors flew open on Seokmin’s floor. They rushed down the hall and to his door, unlocking it and going in with all the grace a day full of casual light drinking could afford them.

They didn’t stop moving until Seokmin pressed himself back against the bathroom door, hand on the doorknob and a question on his lips. “Are we...?”

“It’s whatever you want.” Mingyu let out like he’d been holding his breath up until now.

In a surprisingly sober move, Seokmin bit his lip as he asked, “Whatever I want? I’ve never... I mean I have, just not on the first date...”

Mingyu stepped into his space, surrounding him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “We don’t have to go that far if you’re uncomfortable with it. Besides, I think you’re too drunk for much consent anyways.”

“Lies!” Seokmin giggled, “I’m fine, I’m just... nervous. You’re so...” he gestured at all of Mingyu wordlessly, as if that would make more sense. “Besides, I... kinda planned a little. For something like this. Earlier.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it still tasted like one in his mouth.

Luckily Mingyu couldn’t taste it with his next kiss, instead stepping away and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Do what you want then, I’ll wait right here for you.” All it took was a little wink to signal Seokmin was free to move, and he ducked into the bathroom.

There was something to be said about nerves before the first time making one’s self vulnerable to a new person, regardless of the amount, or lack there of, of previous encounters. And Seokmin, sweet and sensitive Seokmin, was particularly weighed down by such nerves. He made quick work of taking care of himself and grabbing the necessary items out of the bathroom before stopping at the door. For a second he felt like he couldn’t open the door, finally moving in slow motion as he stepped out and saw Mingyu reclining on his bed, still just as dressed as Seokmin was.

Well, it’s always more fun to open a wrapped present, Seokmin thought. Mingyu rose to meet him halfway into the room. The blazing fire from earlier had calmed into a steady ember, no longer threatening to burn them, but warmed them from the inside. That warmth grew hotter as they fell into bed together, limbs tangled and lips locked.

It was by far the worst Seokmin had ever done, taking someone home after one night, and slightly inebriated as well. He’d always waited until he was absolutely sure about the other person, and maybe that’s why he was so shocked at his actions now. Somehow he felt he was completely sure about Mingyu even though they’d only known each other for less than a week.

His thoughts grounded to a halt as large, warm hands slid under his t-shirt and urged him to remove it. Sitting up slightly, Seokmin let it be pulled over his head, pausing briefly to unruffle his hair before realizing Mingyu had stopped moving. Seokmin took it as a sign it was his turn and started unfastening the buttons on Mingyu’s shirt but something in his face made him stop. Mingyu looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time, jaw slack and hands still where they burned the skin on Seokmin’s sides. Seokmin couldn’t quite remember the last time someone looked at him like that but he didn’t let it stop him for long.

Soon his fingers reached the last button and it was his turn to stare as the strong, defined muscles of Mingyu’s torso were revealed in all their glory. They stretched under the tan skin as Mingyu let his shirt fall to his wrists and carelessly cast it aside to the floor. No one could blame Seokmin for mindlessly running his hands over those rock hard abs, and Mingyu laughed at how enthralled Seokmin became.

Their moment was broken however when Seokmin’s phone went off with somewhere in the sheets. Tension broken, they both started laughing. “It’s just a text message.” Seokmin groaned, throwing his hands over his face. “Sorry, I was messaging my friends to tell them I got home safe.” He wanted to throw his phone across the room for distracting Mingyu, who was now looking for it while trying not to giggle too hard. It eventually appeared in his fist as he gloated triumphantly, glancing at the screen with mild amusement. “What?” Seokmin asked.

“Oh, no, I was just surprised your phone doesn’t have a lock, it opened when I hit the home button.”

“Ah, I don’t like the passcode thing.” Seokmin whined as Mingyu quickly hit the silence switch and reached for the charger on the nightstand to plug it in.

“You should upgrade to one with a fingerprint reader then, or even the new one with face recognition.” Mingyu carefully leaned forward to brace his arms on the bed to either side of his Seokmin’s head, forcing a little startled gasp out of him. “Should I buy you one as a present?” Mingyu whispered in his ear, leaning close enough that Seokmin could feel his hot breath against the shell of his ear.

He slipped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, feeling himself heat up and all but forgetting the unanswered text. “No need to shower me with gifts when you’re already in my bed.” The attempt at being sultry was tarnished by his complete inability to keep the embarrassment off his face.

Luckily Mingyu only laughed, pressing little kisses to Seokmin’s jaw to distract him from Mingyu’s own cheeks burning at how cute he was. “The text was nothing important I don’t think,” he idly supplied between kisses and nipping bites at his neck, “just a message from ‘Myungho’ asking how the date went,” Mingyu mumbled into the curve of Seokmin’s throat, “but it said if you ignore him he’ll just assume you’re already asleep.”

Distantly getting his point, Seokmin was falling deeper and deeper into the trance Mingyu was putting him under, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck and chest and trying not to gasp.“We aren’t going to sleep though.” He breathed out, unable to think at all anymore.

“We’ll let him think what he wants.” Mingyu said as he bit down on Seokmin’s collar bone hard enough to leave a bit of a mark, but low enough to be covered up. Seokmin wasn’t able to stop himself from crying out as Mingyu came back up to swallow the cry with a kiss. “But right now I wanna focus on you.” He whispered against Seokmin’s lips.

Seokmin was beyond words at this point, using his arms around Mingyu’s neck to pull him down deeper into the kiss, the entire world already forgotten about before they even finished doffing the rest of their clothes.

Soon the world was nothing but the two of them, nestled close together and sharing more than just their heavy breaths as they solidified their new feelings in the most intimate way they knew how. Nothing meant more to them than the other’s satisfaction as their voices became more and more rough with use. Both of them climbed higher and higher before coming down with cries of each other’s names on their lips, their hearts stuttering off time with the rise and fall of their heaving chests.

Eventually they had to separate for a brief moment as they cleaned each other up, throwing away what was used while carefully checking for any damage. Even though they were satisfied that they’d made no mistakes, they still felt much more vulnerable then than they had been the whole night. Unsure how to proceed from there as everything was so raw and new, they settled on simply coming together again. With open arms, they decided to forgo words for tender cuddles and gentle kisses in their exhausted but sated states.

More relaxed than he had been in a long time, Seokmin tucked himself under Mingyu’s chin as they curled around each other, finally drifting off to sleep.

Dawn came into Seokmin’s bedroom as it always had, the early morning sun streaming through the bay window to touch his cheek and rouse him awake. But it wasn’t the only heat he felt, as he quickly became aware of the heavy arm draped over his back and the delicious warmth touching his side, reminding him of the night. Despite their constant ribbing, neither of them had truly been drunk and he remembered every aspect of the night with brilliant clarity.

He found himself burying his face in his pillow to silently scream at how good things ended up. Before his thoughts could be carried off by any worries about things turning into nothing more than a one night stand the arm around his back pulled at him gently, pressing him back to chest with the still-sleeping adonis in his bed. Shifting against him (and being happily reminded that they were both still nude) he turned in Mingyu’s arms to face him, effectively waking him up. “Good morning.” he whispered.

“Morning,” Mingyu mumbled back, attempting to give him a good morning kiss.

He succeeded only once before Seokmin laughed and lightly pushed him away. “Mouthwash, please. It’s on the counter in the bathroom.”

“Mmm.” Mingyu hummed wordlessly as he attempted to get out of bed, falling over himself like a newborn giraffe, and just as naked as one too (as Seokmin was pleasantly reminded yet again). He took the chance to reach for his phone, meaning to just check the time but saw that over night his messages had blown up. Suddenly wide awake, he sat up and got to the bottom of the messages, starting with his last text to Minghao from the previous night.

_Home now!_

_good job not getting murdered how did the date go_

_or did you bring him home with you_

_ignore this text if you did ;)_

_^ i know you read that you actually have read receipts on who does that anymore_

_omg seokmin, you didnt_

_seokmin-ah!_

_seokmin you answer right now or im telling joshua hyung!!!_

_werent you drinking too??? i saw your insta_

_shit if you dont answer by 9 tomorrow morning im coming to your apartment to make sure that guy didnt murder you in your sleep_

Seokmin quickly looked at the time. 8:58 AM. In a rush, he started typing.

_I’m not dead! I didn’t even see your message! Don’t tell Joshua_

And then he stopped, realizing the flood of texts must have included Joshua as well. He quickly tabbed back to find that sure enough, Joshua’s name was at the top with a little blue dot.

_Seokminnie, please tell me Minghao-ya is just being dramatic again._

_Seokmin-ah. There’s no way you fell asleep that fast. You aren’t Jeonghannie._

_If you don’t answer I’m going with Minghao in the morning to check on you._

Despite the lack of a lecture or caps lock, just the fact that there were no emojis and he was using actual punctuation marks correctly were all he needed to know that Joshua was judging him. Hard.

_I’m fine, you don’t have to come check on me_

He hit send before finishing the sentence, and then paused. Looking up, he stared at the closed bathroom door. He couldn’t bring himself to lie and say nothing happened when it very much did happen, to his great pleasure. And why shouldn’t he share the joy? His attention was brought back to his phone as it buzzed in his hand. He looked down, then quickly grew pale.

_Too late, you didn’t message Minghao fast enough. We’re already on our way._

In a panic he flipped back to Minghao’s messages and sure enough, he hadn’t hit send and it was now 9:02. But before he could do anything, another message came up from Joshua.

_Better hide that boy under your bed before we get there._

_You aren’t actually driving over here, are you?? You never text and drive, and I know Minghao can’t drive in the US._

_You’re right, I’m not driving, because we’re already here._

_NO DO NOT COME UP_

Panic bolted Seokmin out of bed as adrenaline flooded his system. He grabbed the first pair of underwear he could find out of his bedside drawer as he surveyed the mess of clothes on floor. In short order he was pulling on clothes from the floordrobe he’d made out of his closet yesterday morning as his phone began to ring, lighting up with Minghao’s face across the screen.

“I said don’t come up—“ he was cut off with peals of laughter, clearly both Minghao and Joshua.

“ _Yah, don’t worry, me and Joshua-hyung aren’t at your apartment, we’re still at mine. We just wanted to scare you._ ” Minghao barely covering his giggles enough to talk.

A bit of shuffling later and Joshua’s voice came through. “ _I take it your date is still with you?_ ” As if summoned, Mingyu stepped out of the bathroom, still shirtless but luckily wearing pants again. Realization dawned on Seokmin as it became clear Mingyu was the one that left the read receipt that started all of this.

“You guys are jerks.” he said into the receiver while staring directly at Mingyu’s stupidly handsome face. At the very least he had the good sense to look a little ashamed, unlike Minghao and Joshua who only laughed louder before Seokmin soundly hung up on them. He mimed throwing his phone at Mingyu as a frustrated laugh bubbled up and he weakly fell against Mingyu’s well-sculpted chest. “I suffered a heart attack first thing in the morning and it’s your fault, fix it.”

“Sorry,” Mingyu started, wrapping his arms loosely around Seokmin, “I didn’t realize they’d go so far with that.” It took Seokmin a minute before he realized Mingyu was actually ashamed, not catching on that this sort of thing happened to Seokmin all the time, that he was used to it. For a while he had forgotten that theirs was a brand new relationship, and certain things were still unexplored.

“No, no, it’s fine, they do that a lot. I’m just gullible, I guess. But I’m fine, really.” He hugged Mingyu a little bit tighter, but Mingyu still didn’t budge. “What is it?” Seokmin hedged.

“Can I… Can I borrow your kitchen? I promise I’m a good cook, and I want to make it up to you.” The sincerity in Mingyu’s voice was almost shocking, making Seokmin melt further into his arms.

“Oh, that… that’d actually be really nice, sure. Thank you.” A smile finally graced Mingyu’s face as he swiftly moved to kiss him on the cheek. “Yah, just make sure you don’t burn my apartment down while I’m in the bathroom.” He joked lightheartedly, trying to guide Mingyu back to how he was the night before, and it seemed to work. Seokmin brushed past Mingyu to the bathroom and almost made it to the open door before a light swat landed on his butt. He let out a scandalized little shriek of laughter as Mingyu laughed back, doing nothing to dodge Seokmin’s hand swatting him away.

Deciding that the little bit of clean up from the night before wasn’t enough, Seokmin quickly divested himself of the clean clothes he had just put on in favor of taking a quick shower. Even thought the hot spray of water was like heaven on his uniquely sore muscles (courtesy of Mingyu’s strength), he didn’t waste any time cleaning up properly before finishing up in the bathroom and getting dressed again.

Opting to towel dry his hair he wandered into the kitchen where the most heavenly smells were filling the air. Already on the kitchen bar was a pot of coffee, a plate of beautifully fluffy scrambled eggs mixed with what looked like ham and several finely diced vegetables, and a stack of thick pancakes. “I didn’t know I had pancake mix left.”

Jumping a bit at his voice, Mingyu splattered a bit of batter on his, or rather Seokmin’s, apron. An apron that he was wearing without a shirt. And wasn’t that a delightful little bonus, breakfast and a show. “Ah, you didn’t, actually.” Mingyu said, “I made these from scratch.”

“What?” He looked at the stack again, noting the color was slightly different than normal pre-made mix pancakes. “I had the raw ingredients for that? You’re amazing Mingyu.”

A little grin graced his features as he went back to the pancake he was currently cooking. “Cake mix is easy, pancakes are even easier. They’re uh… my niece’s favorite, so I’ve had practice.” He looked a little shy, mentioning her again, but it was endearing to Seokmin.

“I bet you’ll make a great dad some day.” Even with his back turned, Mingyu couldn’t hide his scorching red ears at the compliment.

Carefully carrying the skillet over to the bar, Mingyu slid the finished pancake to the already large stack and softly said, “I’ll need to be married before that. But first… will you be my boyfriend, Seokmin?”

Seokmin set down the mug of coffee warming his hand as he gave his sunniest smile to Mingyu. “Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I've only been to Disney World twice, so please ignore any glaring errors on my part. I've also never used an Uber because my city doesn't allow it, so hand wave that too.


End file.
